The present invention relates to a multiple piece shower stall. In particular, a shower stall having more than one separate section configured to be stacked together to form a complete assembly. More particularly, each section of the shower stall includes an interface for joining adjacent sections. The interface includes a plurality of connectors configured to provide a positive connection between the two sections.
Pre-formed shower stalls and enclosures are formed from water-resistant materials like fiberglass, plastic, acrylic and other suitable materials and can be installed over water-resistant wallboard or another substrate. A pre-formed shower stall or enclosure needs only to be brought into the desired position and secured in place. In certain situations, it may be desirable to provide a multiple piece shower stall having multiple sections that can be individually positioned and assembled into a complete enclosure.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a multiple piece shower stall assembly includes a base, a first wall section, a second wall section, a first interface between the base and the first wall section and a second interface between the first wall section and the second wall section. The base includes a floor and a plurality of sidewalls extending upwardly from the floor. The first wall section includes a plurality of sidewalls corresponding to the plurality of sidewalls of the base and the second wall section includes a plurality of sidewalls corresponding to the plurality of sidewalls of the first wall section. The first interface includes a first ledge extending outwardly from the top of the sidewalls of the base and terminating in a first upwardly projecting flange, a second ledge extending outwardly from the bottom of the sidewalls of the first wall section and a plurality of connectors configured to join the first ledge and the second ledge. The second interface includes a third ledge extending outwardly from the top of the sidewalls of the first wall section and terminating in a second upwardly projecting flange, a fourth ledge extending outwardly from the bottom of the sidewalls of the second wall section and a plurality of connectors configured to join the third ledge and the fourth ledge. Each connector includes a first member connected to one of the first ledge and the third ledge and a second member located within an aperture formed within one of the second ledge and the fourth ledge. The first member has a first section and the second member has a base, a sidewall extending from the base defining a recess and a magnet connected to the base within the recess. The first section of the first member and the second member are configured so that the first section fits within the recess. In one embodiment of the invention, the first section of the first member is made from a magnetic material. The first section of the first member can include a surface configured to contact a surface of the magnet. In another embodiment, the side wall of the second member of the connector is made from a magnetic material.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a multiple piece shower stall assembly includes a base and at least one wall section. The base includes a floor and a plurality of sidewalls extending upwardly from the floor. The wall section includes a plurality of sidewalls corresponding to the plurality of sidewalls of the base section. The assembly further includes an interface between the base section and the wall section, the interface including a first ledge extending outwardly from the sidewalls of the base, a second ledge extending outwardly from the sidewalls of the wall section and a plurality of connectors configured to join the first ledge and the second ledge. At least one connector may include a first member connected to the first ledge and a second member connected to the second ledge. At least one of the first member and the second member can include a threaded section for connecting the member to the first or second ledge. At least one of the first member and the second member may be located within an aperture in the first or second ledge. The second member may include a base and a sidewall extending from the base defining a recess configured to receive a section of the first member. In one embodiment, at least a portion of the base of the second member is located above at least a portion of the first member. The first and/or second members may include a magnet. In one embodiment, coupling the first member and the second member produces an audible sound. In another embodiment, the magnet includes a first surface and the first member includes a second surface configured to be in contact with the first surface of the magnet when the section of the first member is located in the recess of the second member.